tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Sets Sail
* Michael Brandon |series=11 |series_no=11.12 |number=274 |released= * 8th September 2007 * 14th October 2007 * 1st April 2008 * 22nd April 2009 * 24th May 2010 * 11th September 2011 |previous=Smoke and Mirrors |next=Don't be Silly, Billy}} Thomas Sets Sail is the twelfth episode of the eleventh series. Plot It is a windy day on the Island of Sodor and Thomas is to deliver the Mayor of Sodor's yacht from the docks to the harbour. Cranky tells Thomas that he must wait for an engineer to put the ships tall mast down, but Thomas is too impatient to wait and leaves. Thomas races past Elizabeth who tells him to be careful with the yacht, but Thomas feels too important to take any notice of her. Thomas approaches a bridge, but Rosie stops Thomas from going under it as the mast was too tall, so Thomas goes back to take another way. But on the way, the mast was caught by some trees and gets stuck, so Thomas pulls as hard as he can and breaks free, but does not know that the ropes tied to the sail have come loose and the wind pushes the sail which makes Thomas go very fast. Molly sees Thomas and tries to tell him about the sail, but Thomas is going so fast that he does not hear her. Thomas is approaching the harbour, but cannot stop and races pass The Mayor, Sir Topham and Lady Hatt. Finally, the wind stops and so does Thomas. Thomas realises his mistake and collects an engineer from the harbour. The engineer puts the mast down and Thomas arrives back at the harbour and the yacht is able to be unloaded and launched. Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas that he sees that he decided that full steam is better than full sail and Thomas agrees. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Emily * Molly * Rosie * Salty * Elizabeth * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward * Percy * Lady Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * Butch * Two members of the Railway Board * Big Mickey Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Three-Track Level Crossing * The Fishing Village Trivia * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the eleventh series. * In several shots of Thomas being carried by the wind, the footage is sped up. * This episode marks the last of two things: ** Molly's last speaking role to date and her last appearance in a television series episode. ** Butch's last appearance in an episode until the fifteenth series episode, Stuck on You. * This episode was shown in select US cinemas as part of Thomas and Friends on the Big Screen. * The boat engineer is Old Bailey with a head repainted from one of the football managers from Thomas and the Moles. Goofs * When Thomas arrives at the docks, his wellwagon is tilted. * Elizabeth has Bertie's horn sound. Merchandise * TrackMaster In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Thomas Zarpa pl:Rejs Tomka ru:Томас поднимает паруса Category:Episodes Category:Series 11 episodes Category:Theatrical releases